Jeanette's Luck
by lovingrace
Summary: Ever tried playing the paper with the word push at the front, Jeanette has now
1. Ever Played?

"_Hey Jeanette want to play a fun game?" asked Brittany pulling something out of her school binder_

_As I listened to Brittany say that I automatically knew two things, one I had no choice but to play the game and that the game was going to be fun alright but for her. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper with the word 'push' at the front._

"_Ok me and Eleanor made this yesterday to play but since she's not here I want you to play, now all you have to do is pick one thing out of each section and keep doing that till the end."_

"_Uhuh" said Jeanette a little unsure if she wanted to play_

"_Ok now press push-" Brittany tried to say but was cut off before she could finish_

"_I don't think I want to Brittany this could be a trick" Jeanette said_

"_Well you know you're going to give in anyways so come on lets get started, press push" and so Jeanette did "Now pick boy or girl, I recommend boy" so Jeanette picked boy "Ok now choose date, kiss, love, or hug" Brittany giggled as she saw her sister pick date " Now choose a number from 1-30 and ill tell you what boy you have to date"_

"_What?" Jeanette screamed "I didn't know I actually had to date someone I though this was just a game"_

"_It's a fun game" Brittany said laughing _

"_Ok I guess three" And just as Jeanette had said that Brittany toppled over with laughter _

"_What, Who'd I pick?" Jeanette asked blushing thinking that if Brittany had laughed that much it must have been somebody horrible_

"_Lucky number three, Simon Seville" Brittany said and toppled over again with laughter twice as hard_


	2. Nobody's Sick That Long

"So are you ready to ask out, Simon today" Brittany asked looking happy with herself

"Oh...um...I don't feel to good I think I might need to stay home today, after all…" Jeanette started to say but was interrupted

"But Jeanette you've been sick for three days already, what's wrong?" asked Eleanor a little worry in her tone

"Well I guess its just a flu going around" said Jeanette

"Yea Eleanor it's a new one called love sickness, its very deadly if you don't do what it says" Brittany told Eleanor but facing at Jeanette

Jeanette started turning red all over and saw that there was no way getting out of this so she just laid down there trying not to be called out by her sisters.

"Is that true, oh I see who is it Jeanette?" Eleanor asked anxious to find out

"She loves Simon you can totally tell from her face" Brittany said aloud

"I don't love him you're the one who gave me that dumb dare to ask him out in the first place when I really didn't want to" and as soon as she said those words she covered her mouth forgetting that Eleanor hadn't even known of the dare and might want to tell Theodore

"You're going on a date with Simon?" Eleanor asked just a little shocked that her shy older sister would even think of asking someone out

"Well ok fine I do like Simon but I'm just a little nervous, what if he says no and laughs in my face" Jeanette said with worry

"I think you're thinking of the worst case scenario and anyways why wouldn't he say yes he's probably thinking of you at this very moment, haven't you seen his eyes when he's with you?" Brittany declared

"Well fine I'll get out of bed and go to school" Jeanette said

"and…" Brittany asked

"and I'll try to ask Simon out but if he says no it's on both of your shoulders" Jeanette said trying to make everything seem casual

"Fine" Brittany and Eleanor said together


	3. ALVIN!

"_What are you doing Jeanette?" Alvin asked sneaking up on Jeanette and rolling his eyes_

"_Oh I was just getting my things from my locker so I can go to class" Jeanette said blushing_

"_I might not be a genius but isn't your locker three rows that way, anyways I know what you were looking at over there" Alvin pointed_

"_I wasn't looking at anything and what I meant was I was going to my locker to get my things" Jeanette said trying to cover up_

"_Or…you were checking out Simon, come on don't lie which one were you doing" Alvin asked_

"_Fine I was looking at Simon but don't tell him I was" Jeanette said while still looking from the locker_

"_SIMON" Alvin yelled at the top of his lungs_

"_Yes, Alvin" asked Simon looking up from his locker noticing Jeanette was with Alvin_

"_Oh did I say Simon I meant Theodore well I'll just leave you two here while I go find Theodore" Alvin said running away_

"_That was weird, so do you need something Jeanette" Simon asked blushing a little_

_Jeanette didn't notice and said "Oh…I just wanted to know if you would… think of maybe going on a date with me this Saturday"_

"_Well I think that'd be a good time, I'll pick you up then" Simon said_

"_Really, well ok" Jeanette said wide-eyed_

"_Bye" They said at the same time_

_**Ok hey guys this is Grace I am so excited about the next chapter which is hopefully "the big date" I already know what I'm mostly going to write but I need help so I'm hosting a contest. You have to write me any kind of one-shot (send me the link by message so I know its yours). I will take any stories but I prefer the ones on my poll on my profile page. If you do not write well you can still send me a suggestion. Good luck!**_


	4. You?

"Come on we've got to get you ready for your date" Brittany yelled over to Jeanette

"It's not that big a deal" Jeanette responded

"If it wasn't then you wouldn't have been on your phone since school ended trying to find ways to style your hair" Eleanor said looking over her shoulder

"Fine so how de we get started" Jeanette asked

"We'll I'm doing your hair and picking out your outfit while Eleanor does your make-up now remember when we do make-up the rule is less is more while when were talking about hair it is the complete opposite. Now about your outfit it needs to be noticeable but not seeming like you're trying too hard and has to match with wherever you're going, by the way where are you two going?" Brittany asked

"We're going to the park for a walk and then to a restaurant" Jeanette answered

"Well this is hard, we need something that's comfortable enough for the park but classy enough for a restaurant at the same time. How about a nice tube top with a miniskirt, small heel wedges, hoop earrings, and some bracelets. Now about your hair lets straighten it and hope it's not humid outside, we'll put two clips in it just in case but some of her bangs out to look cute, and the rest down too." Brittany said examining her

About an hour later they heard someone knocking at the door.

"I'll tell him we're just about done" Eleanor said getting up. She went to go answer the door and when she opened it she saw Simon with a jacket and a sweater vest with pants. "Hey Simon Jeanette will come down in a minute, she's just finishing up."

"That's fine, thank you Eleanor and oh yes Theodore says hi" Simon responded

Eleanor giggled and ran upstairs to see Jeanette. In front of her she saw Jeanette and stood there with her mouth open. Maybe she should have Brittany give her a makeover some time.

"I'm ready just let me get my coat and I'll be there" Jeanette said

"Coat? You do know you're going on a date right? You can't wear a coat it'll take the attention away from your make-up and your outfit" Brittany said like it was a crime

"But I'll get cold" Jeanette pleaded

"Sorry not this time, its your first date and you need to show off" Brittany demanded and with that Jeanette knew she couldn't win and just said "Fine"

"Oh and you need to take your purse in case there's any trouble, I already put everything you need in there so just go" Brittany said pushing Jeanette to the door

As Jeanette walked down the stairs she felt so nervous but just as she saw Simon's face when he saw her she felt a little better.

"Wow Jeanette, I mean we better get going huh?" Simon asked

"Yea come on" She said opening thee door and closing it while blushing

"So I thought we could just walk to the park since it's so nice out and we might as well before the weather gets bad" Simon said

"That's fine with me and I think you're right it's going to get cold soon and we don't want to be out when that happens" Jeanette said even though she was already shivering from how cold it was, if only Brittany had let her wear her coat

Simon saw this and quickly took his jacket off and put it on her, "I guess it's already getting cold for you"

"Thank you" she said and she saw that they had already gotten to the park. Simon grabbed her hand with his own and they started walking to a nearby bench to sit down, "We'll I don't know about you but while we're here I'd rather sit to make sure I'm not tired to walk more later" he said

"Good, because these shoes are not the most comfortable to walk with" she set her purse down so she could see if her foot was ok but when she did her purse fell and everything cam out like a tornado, "Oh, I thought I had closed it" she said reaching down to pick her things up

"Here I'll pick them up," Simon said reaching out but then stopped "Hey what is this? Stop? And why is my name circled on the back with the word date? Wait I've seen these in class they're supposed to be random so that the person doesn't always get who they…" Simon stopped angrily and looked up at Jeanette

Jeanette looked surprised that the game was in there but all she could say was, "I can explain"

"Don't bother, Alvin's been on tons of dates and has been kissed tons because of these so no need" Simon said getting up and he ran home leaving Jeanette upset in tears

"Wait you forgot your…" She started to say but she saw that he was already gone

She started to go home in tears and when she opened the door she saw Eleanor there in the living room. Eleanor looked up and asked, "Why are you home so early?" Jeanette heard this and ran upstairs and locked her room so that she'd be left alone for the rest of the day at the least


	5. Sobs at Night

Simon entered the house and slammed the door hard behind him which caused Alvin and Theodore to come out of their room looking surprised.

"Hey Si, so how was the big date?" Alvin asked winking

Simon walked to the couch with a look of madness and plopped down on the couch turning the television on. Since he was only a tiny chipmunk he didn't even take up a little nit of the couch so Alvin and Theodore came to his sides to look at what was troubling him so much. Usually Alvin would have left and told Simon to get over it but this looked worse than when he was usually mad.

"Are you okay Simon?" Theodore asked

"Hey Theo, why don't you go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate for Simon over here, he looks a little bit tired" Alvin said

"Yea that will make you feel much better" Theodore said running to the kitchen about to make his and Eleanor's famous hot chocolate

"Okay Simon what's up, I'm not a fool, what happened on that date" Alvin asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Simon said under his breath still looking at the television

"Okay, I guess I can just call up Brittany and ask her how it went, it might be a lot better to hear it from her first…"Alvin said reaching for the phone

"Fine I'll tell you, you remember how just a couple of days ago you were asked out by that girl in our world history class because of some game" Simon said and when Alvin nodded he continue, "well when me and Jeanette got to the park her things fell out of her purse and while I was helping her pick things up I noticed the exact game in her purse" Simon said

"So?" Alvin asked

"So… don't you get it, she never liked me or wanted to ask me out she was just dared into it randomly" Simon groaned

"Oh, look Si I can tell you and Jeanette have something for each other or you wouldn't have accepted to go on a date with her. She might have also done it out of a dare but I see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her" Alvin said

"You mean the way I used to, I didn't think she'd do a thing like this to me" Simon said feeling sad now

"Hey Simon I'm back with your hot chocolate piled high with tiny little marshmallows just the way you like it" Theodore said coming into the room with a smile on his face

"Thanks Theodore, you always know just what to do to make things a little better" Simon said sipping his hot chocolate

"Hey Si weren't you wearing a jacket when you left here?" Alvin asked

"Oh man, I almost forgot I let Jeanette borrow it because she looked cold tonight and I take it back when I left" Simon said wide-eyed

"Well I don't think Dave's going to let you go to the Miller's during night time now so how about you ask her for it on Monday?" asked Theodore concerned

"Fine but those are the last words I'm saying to her a long time" Simon said

* * *

><p>"Um…Jeanette may I please come in?" Eleanor asked Jeanette from outside their room<p>

"Okay but only because this is you room too" Jeanette said sobbing

Once Eleanor came in she could see Jeanette was crying into her pillow still dressed from before. Her hair had mostly stayed the same except for the ends that had been covered in tears. She saw Jeanette look up and saw that some of her make-up was running. Jeanette looked down until Eleanor decided to talk.

"Jean, what's wrong everything was fine when you left?" Eleanor said sitting with her older sister on her bed

"I-I don't know, Simon found that game in my purse when he was helping me pick up everything when it fell. He thinks I only went out with him because I got dared into it. I really do like him Ellie but…" with that Jeanette started crying into Eleanor's sleeve. Eleanor didn't mind but it did hurt her to see her sister in such pain.

"Brittany told me she put that in there for luck since it was what got you to have a date with him in the first place, she didn't mean to. She left not to long ago with Mrs. Miller to the store" Eleanor said

"I know, I'm not mad at her, I'm not mad at anybody. There's nobody to blame even if I wish there was" Jeanette said and immediately started sobbing right back again

"Hey Jean I'm sorry to get off-topic here but where did you get that jacket?" Eleanor said

"Huh?" Jeanette asked and looked down. She just noticed she was still wearing Simon's jacket and her eyes widened, "I guess I forgot to give it back to him after he let me borrow it"

"Don't worry you can always give it back to him on Monday" Eleanor suggested

"Ellie may you please give it to him? I know I was pretending to be sick to not have to ask him out before but I think this time I really am sick" Jeanette said

"Jeanette I don't think it's a good idea" Eleanor said

"I promise you I don't feel good" Jeanette assured her

"Fine I'll give it to him" Eleanor told her and with that Jeanette went to sleep feeling worse than ever


	6. Talk With Eleanor

**Oh wow I am so sorry if you're following this story and were hoping this was an update. I just wanted to edit this chapter a bit. I can't believe how much I miss this story, the only reason I haven't updated was because I wanted to edit the chapter but I decided against it now because it reminds me of how silly I was when I first started and how I've improved. There will be updates soon I'm hoping so don't worry Oand if this is you're first time reading this story then enjoy!**

Eleanor turned the corner of the school to find Simon waiting against Jeanette's locker with a stern face. She hadn't expected him to be this mad at her sister but there are always two sides of a story.

"Hi Simon" Eleanor said looking away in case he was mad at more than just Jeanette

"Oh, good morning Eleanor" Simon said

When she saw that he wasn't mad she turned to face him. The first thing that caught her eyes were Simon's swelled up eyes. From the seems of it, it looked like Simon had been crying. Eleanor wondered if he was crying because of Jeanette and for what reason. He looked just as polite as he had always been but Ellie could feel that he was hurt. She had only been thinking of how much Jeanette had been hurt, it hadn't even occurred to her that Simon might be feeling the exact same way.

"I wanted to give you back your jacket and say thanks for letting Jean wear it" Eleanor said back

"Um…thanks Eleanor but wasn't it your sister that I let borrow this? Where… um is she anyways?" Simon said making no eye contact

"She's sick in bed, I'm sorry" Eleanor said

"That's fine, it sort of makes this easier on me" Simon said turning and leaving

Before he could leave Eleanor grabbed his wrist to make sure he didn't and turned him around.

"Look Simon I know you're upset and all but Jeanette really likes you, she would never do anything to hurt anyone especially you. She's just as sad as you are right now, maybe worse" Eleanor said almost whispering

"She went out with me on a dare! She should feel bad for making me go through all of that! I actually liked her and then she…" Simon yelled from the beginning but started whispering towards the end

Eleanor was getting scared and was about to leave but when she saw Simon start to get tears in his eyes she stopped. She gave him a hug and instead of making her go away like she thought he would he hugged her back. When they let go Simon was crying for sure but tried to be tough.

"I guess I still do like Jeanette but why would she do that to me that's just not like her at all" Simon said

"She didn't do it to hurt you but you know how Brittany is and Jeanette didn't want to disappoint her so she did the dare but trust me she would've done it without the dare if she wasn't so shy" Eleanor said with sympathy

"Do you really think that's true?" Simon asked shyly

"Just trust me on this one…" Eleanor said but was interrupted by the bell to go to class

"I have to go think about what you said" Simon said and left


End file.
